Beside the Point
by icedcandy
Summary: Hibari's sitting in the infirmary because of a little cold, and whaddya know, Ryohei's come to join him. Watch yourself, Ryohei, or Hibari just might keep his promise. Ryohei/Hibari gift fic for lamiyao.


**Gift fic for lamiyao on the hitman-reborn community on LJ.**

* * *

It wasn't often that Hibari Kyoya found himself in the infirmary. But, then again it wasn't often that Hibari Kyoya ever got _sick_. It could even be said it wasn't _normal_, as it rarely happened. But, contrary to popular belief, Hibari Kyoya, as scary as he could be, was still human. Thus, his human body, when overworked, would lower its defenses, causing Hibari to become ill.

The young man in question was currently lying in Namimori Junior High's sick room, staring out the window. The perverted doctor, whatever his name was, had simply said, "I don't treat men," before grabbing a magazine with a questionable cover and leaving Hibari to his own accord. But, in a small act of kindness, he did leave some bandages. Which don't really help cure a cold. A very bad cold. Which is the reason Hibari was lying in the infirmary in the first place.

He _really _could have gone home. But, using his power over others and pure, unadulterated threats, Hibari was able to remain for the rest of the school day (because he really did love his school that much).

As Hibari continued to look out the window, watching those weak little herbivores loitering and crowding (he made the decision to fix that as soon as he got better), the door opened noisily, and in rushed more of the herbivores the prefect hated so much.

A little voice in the back of Hibari's head that sounded much like his precious little Hibird chirped mockingly and said, _'You should've gone home when you had the chance!'._

"A-ah, Onii-san! I'm _really _sorry. Are you okay?" Tsuna, wearing only his boxers (Hibari would have to beat the school rules into this half naked boy once he felt better as well) frantically supported half of Sasagawa Ryohei's body weight as he and Yamamoto tried to gently usher the injured man into the room.

During lunch, Ryohei had once again tried to persuade the boy into joining the boxing club (under the request of Master Pao-pao), and Reborn had fired a Dying Will bullet (saying it was to _'improve morale'_) at Tsuna. With the power of the special bullet, the boy had adamantly refused (_as if he were to die!) _and Ryohei had been knocked around some.

"Careful there. You don't want to hurt yourself even more," Yamamoto warned good-naturedly. Upon his face was the ever friendly smile he was known for.

"This little bruise just mean I have to train harder!" With an already bandaged fist, Ryohei motioned to the bump on his head that was _anything _but a bruise. "This is nothing! Sawada, now I'm convinced you should join the boxing club! With a punch like that, you and I could battle TO THE EXTREME!" He thrust his fist into the air in a gesture of victory.

"How much more brain damaged could you get, lawn head? The tenth should have just finished you off," Gokudera said, a scowl on his face as Ryohei was ushered into the remaining unoccupied bed. They didn't noticed Hibari, who had cleverly pulled the curtain between the two beds to shield himself from the herbivores' antics and maybe get _some _rest, in hopes of recovering more quickly and "enforcing" the rules sooner. It didn't seen to be working out so well as a vein in his neck began to throb.

"What was that, octopus head? Let's settle this with out fists like men, to the extreme! Then we'll see what you have to say after that!" Ryohei yelled.

"What was that, lawn head? You're lying in the infirmary all beat up. I could just put you out of your misery right here, right now!" Gokudera pulled out some of the dynamite hidden all over his body, but Tsuna came between him and the bed Ryohei was lying in and put his hands up in a sort of peace promoting gesture.

"N-now hold on, Gokudera-kun! Onii-san's hurt, so why don't the two of you stop and let Onii-san rest?" Tsuna offered, rather scared of the angry look on his friend's face. Another vein, this time at the side of Hibari's hide, bean pulsing in unison with the vein on his neck. Hibari's brow was drawn down in much annoyance.

Before anyone else could put in another word, the prefect swiftly pulled the curtain to reveal himself. "Oi, you there, making all that noise." He didn't need to raise his voice to catch their attention. At the sight of Hibari's scary face (not that Hibari was _ugly; _actually, he was _quite _the contrary. It's just that he really terrified the boy. But, we're deviating from the current matter at hand). As I was previously saying, at the sight of Hibari's scary (but handsome) face, Tsuna almost pissed his pants (or boxers, as he was in a state of undress due to the effects of the Dying Will Bullet. He must be just as brain damaged as Gokudera claims Ryohei to be not to have thought of putting on some clothes first... But that's beside the point).

With a glare, Hibari said, "If you don't stop crowding around, I'll bite all of you to death."

"Why you-" But, before Gokudera could retort and once again pull his explosives out, Yamamoto began ushering him out, with a _"Now, now, you shouldn't get so angry all the time, Gokudera-kun, it's bad for you_._"_

"L-let's go, Yamamoto," Tsuna suggested. Yamamoto, with a struggling Gokudera safely secured under his arm, was already ahead of him. "I-I hope you feel better, Onii-san. Y-you too, Hibari-san. We'll see you later." After Ryohei said his goodbye (_to the extreme!_) and Hibari continued to glare, the brown-haired boy followed after his two other friends already out in the hallway and gently shut the door, not once glancing at Hibari a second time for fear of the terrifying glare he knew was aimed at him. Out in the hallway, Tsuna shuddered (from fear of Hibari or the sudden chill he received from wearing only his boxers, it was unsure).

With an inward sigh of resolve, Hibari settled back comfortably in the bed. Or, it seemed he was trying.

"So, why are you in here, Hibari?" Ryohei questioned, not a hint of fear in his voice. Well, he was either unafraid or Gokudera was right about being brain damaged... But, that is also beside the point.

"Worry about yourself," Hibari said in a cold manner, but it hadn't been as biting as he'd intended it to be.

Ryohei simply laughed as he sat up in bed. "You're worried about me! How nice of you, Hibari! Maybe after we get out of here, we can participate in an extreme battle to ensure this bond between men!"

As the veins that throbbed in annoyance finally popped, Hibari, not too unwell to get out of bed, stalked towards the injured boy, tonfa glinting in the sunlight that streamed through the window. But, he got up too quickly and thus lost his bearings, falling forward and unexpectedly into Ryohei's lap.

"Hibari, are you sick?" Ryohei questioned as he placed rough hand to Hibari's forehead. The touch was surprisingly gentle.

Hibari, seeing this as a blow to his manly pride, wanted to shove him away roughly and say, _'No duh, meathead, why else would I be here?' _But, his body was too weak to support his weight after all.

When he felt himself being pulled over the other boy's body, though, Hibari struggled with all the might and strength left in his sick body. But, to no avail, as Ryohei wound his arms tightly around the prefect, trapping Hibari's already sick-weakened form.

"Let go of me, or I'll bite you to death. Let go of me _now,_" he ordered. But, Ryohei, uncharacteristically calm, just exhaled and said, "I'll take care of you. To the extreme."

Now, Hibari was a man who knew his limits, as nonexistent as those limits seemed to be. But, Hibari knew them nonetheless (even if he _was _lying in the school's infirmary because of a petty little fever which seemed to say otherwise).

So, when he became exhausted from trying to escape Ryohei's unrelenting grasp, he simply stopped moving. And, though he would _never_ in all the time that he loved Namimori admit it, it was kind of comfortable lying on top of the other boy.

When Ryohei was positive that Hibari had tired himself out, he relaxed his hold but kept his arms loosely draped over the other boy.

"Now isn't that better?" Ryohei asked, taking on the big-brother-is-concerned attitude he usually ever only showed towards Kyoko.

When he didn't receive a reply, he simply laughed. And, at the sound of his laugh, Hibari somehow mustered up enough strength (this wouldn't be possible for a normal human being) and used the tonfa still in his hand and swung forward, almost knocking Ryohei out but not quite (which also isn't possible for a normal human being. But, it's not like any of them were normal to begin with). And, if Hibari had known that Ryohei was someone who was always in Dying Will mode, he wouldn't have been surprised that the boy didn't pass out, what with the already large bump on his head, only made larger by Hibari's tonfa. Which was made of fucking _steel. _But, like almost everything else, that was beside the point.

"Once I'm out of this place, I'm going to bite you to death and throw you off a cliff."

Ryohei just laughed once more and said, "I'll hold you to that."

And, the two of them fell asleep where they were, one dreaming of locating the highest cliff he could find, the other dreaming of battling a certain prefect in an ultimate match. _To the extreme!_


End file.
